


You good?

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [32]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, sexy times: bruise edition, thats it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: Jay gets real horny whilst on a mission with Cole.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1306706
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	You good?

Jay reeled back, hand clapped to his neck.  
Argh. Fuck.  
It wasn’t a dart as such. Too small. But something had embedded itself in Jay’s skin.  
“You good?” Cole asked immediately.  
“Yeah! Yeah. Peachy.” With his nails, Jay pried whatever it was out of him. He smiled at Cole. “Promise.”  
Satisfied, Cole nodded, before speaking into the communicator. “Jay’s fine.”  
Jay heard Kai’s voice echo back. “Sure?”  
“Yes. I’m okay.”

Cole was attractive. Obviously; anyone could tell you that. And Jay got to date the guy! Not that anyone else knew, but still. He knew it, and Cole knew it, and that was enough for him.  
But Jay couldn’t say he’d ever gotten hard while on a mission. Not even with that sexy, tight ass walking in front of him, tall and handsome swagger leading the way. And those arms. Cole could kill someone with a finger, Jay was sure.  
And yes, Jay always found it hot. But he managed to override his ‘hmm, sex up Cole’ instinct whilst on mission.  
But now?  
“Jay, you’re heart rate’s increased. You okay?”  
Ah. Shit. Jay forgot they had all aspects of their health monitored while in the danger zone. Something about safety or whatever.  
“Yup!” Jay tried to sound natural, but a haughty breath stopped that.  
Cole stopped short, turning to face Jay.  
Concern.  
Jay wanted that face above him, as he got fucked to sleep.  
Wait, no! Stop!  
“It’s gone up again. Jay?” Lloyd asked.  
“Mm fine.” Jay barely got it out.  
“I’ll give him a once over.” Cole muttered, pulling Jay into cover behind some trees.  
Oh those strong hands. Jay wanted them clamped on his ass.  
Cole pressed a hand to Jay’s chest, only elevating the thudding of his heart.  
He needed Cole inside him, right fucking now.  
A flash of recognition in Cole’s eye.  
“I’m gonna turn off the communicator. I wanna speak to Jay privately.” Cole mumbles, doing so. He looks Jay up and down.  
“I-”  
“Really? You want it here? Right now?”  
“I don’t know.” Jay felt his knees buckle slightly as Cole gazed at him. “I don’t understand.”  
“Mm. I think I have an idea.” Cole pressed a finger to the spot Jay was injected into.  
At the touch, Jay shivered.  
“Sensitive much?” Cole joked.  
“Mm.” Jay moaned quietly.  
“What do you think? Reckon a bj would tone all of this down?”  
At the thought, Jay swooned. “Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Please. Blow me.”  
Instead of a reply, Cole kissed Jay quiet, thumbing his cheek.  
“Cole, hurry up!”  
Cole pushed Jay up against a tree. “Shh. Be nice and quiet for me. Okay?”  
“Yeah. Yeah, okay.”  
Jay shivered as Cole gently pulled down Jay’s slacks.  
Cole nestles his face against Jay’s pelvis, and Jay squeezes his thighs shut, wanting to keep Cole trapped there, for as long as possible.  
“Please. Now.”  
Instead of replying, Cole presses a kiss to Jay’s inner thigh, before using a finger to once more familiarise himself with Jay’s length.  
Once, twice, three times, Cole started off with soft strokes.  
Jay felt himself slide back against the tree, falling as his legs shook with an overwhelmingly high amount of pleasure.  
Cole’s sturdy body held him in position.  
The earth ninja then took Jay’s dick into his mouth, focusing on the tip for while, licking and tonguing, before more shaft was incorporated.  
“Cole!” Jay muffled his exclamation with his hands.  
Cole kept going, fingers wrapped around the bottom of the cock, bobbing his head up and down as worshipped that dick.  
Jay came after barely anything, left with weak knees and raspy breaths.  
Cole swallowed, lapping up any spills around Jay’s crotch, before pulling his pants back up, seeing as Jay was too out of it to do so himself.  
“Better?”  
Jay nodded. “A little.”  
Cole snapped the communicator back on. “Just needed to discuss something.”  
“Both of your hearts sped up, is everything okay?” Nya wondered.  
“Yeah. We’re good. Jay says he’s better now.”

After all was said and done with the mission, Jay flopped into bed at night, immediately scrambling for his phone.  
The libido hadn’t gone away after the blow job. It has been steadily climbing ever since, and right now, Jay needed Cole inside of him.  
Slowly rocking in and out. Preferably whilst being kissed a little, maybe some nice dirty talk.  
Or some sappiness. Jay could go for some sap right now.  
But it seems he didn’t have to send a single text to summon his lover.  
“Hey.” Cole entered quietly, holding a mug of hot honey and lemon. “Still...?”  
“I was about to text you.” Jay watched eagerly as Cole set the drink down.  
His boyfriend glanced at him. “Drink this first, okay? You haven’t touched a glass of water today. Hydration is important.”  
“I love it when you care about me.”  
“Jay.” Cole rolled his eyes. “I never stop caring about you. That’s why we’re gonna get married and live in a little house and have a kid and a dog and a cat and I’m gonna make you breakfast in bed everyday.”  
Jay beamed at the reminder of their life plan. Hearing the words cascade out of Cole’s mouth was really something else.  
“I really love you. Really, really love you.” Jay mumbled as he sipped the drink.  
“That’s very good for me, because I really, really love you too.” Cole kisses Jay’s nose gently.  
That makes Jay chug the rest. He places it down carefully, before pulling Cole on top of him.  
“Mm! Tell me everything you’re gonna do to me tonight?” Jay begged.  
“I’m gonna fuck you raw. Dirty boy.”  
Jay felt the thrill surge through him.  
“Yes Cole. I’m a very bad boy too. What was I thinking, demanding a blow job during a mission?”  
“Mhm. Very naughty.” Cole pressed them into a kiss, rolling his hips along Jay’s crotch.  
He was hard too.  
Things moved fast after that.  
Lips crashing together, pants rugged off hastily, hands grappling at each other’s bodies, desperate and loving.  
Jay sucking vehemently on Cole’s skin to avoid screaming as the latter inserted his dick into Jay’s ass.  
Moaning. Lots of moaning.  
Pressing kisses to each other, whispering affirmations of love.  
Cole spent the night slowly, gently fucking Jay to the heavens.


End file.
